Conventional techniques for providing contacts for flexible multilayer circuit structures use a polyimide film as a leveling surface. The polyimide ensured uniform mating of the electrical contacts on the polyimide with those of the module. However, polyimide is very much more expensive than standard glass epoxy. Such a design further required circuit protective layers on both surfaces of the structure for protection of the copper conductors.